


The Best Gift in the Universe

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: 25 Days of Toruka Christmas [14]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Day 14: "Scarf"





	The Best Gift in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm late. Life threw shit at me.

…

…

 

For the past week, Takahiro had been acting strange.

Toru noticed it from Sunday, when Taka suddenly disappeared to buy “something” ―he didn’t specify―and when he came home he was extremely secretive with it. The remainder of that day, the vocalist returned to normal, them doing their usual shit ―playing around, fucking, jamming songs, fucking some more, eat dinner, shower etc. But then, as the days go by, that’s when Toru’s suspicions started to rise.

Taka would stay away from Toru for most of the day, either locking himself in their bedroom or music room, only coming out when he’s preparing food or wants to shower with Toru. Another time, Taka would be in their bedroom with the door unlocked, and as soon as Toru entered, he gets all skittish and hides whatever it is that he’s doing underneath his pillow or in extreme cases, up his own shirt.

The guitarist never thought much of it, because what can Taka hide that won’t make its way back to him _somehow?_

But, pushing that aside, he continued to strum his guitar, going through the chords of their past songs. He was bored and with Taka avoiding like a plague, what’s there to do?

However, he was suddenly taken out of his thoughts.

“Toru~” Taka sang as he entered the living room. “I have a present for you~!” He hid something behind his back, and with the nasty grin plastered on his face, Toru knew that the vocalist was up to something.

“And what’s that?” Toru asked, setting his guitar down. The vocalist sauntered around the sofa, and as if on automatic, Toru’s hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

“Here.” Taka smiled. From behind him, he pulled a long blue knitted scarf.

“It’s…” Toru trailed off, trying to find the right word to describe it. The scarf wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t nice either. In fact, it was bad. “…I like the colour.” He finally managed to say. That was a fact. It was a rich blue colour that would go well with his blond hair. “Where’d you buy it?”

Taka looked away. Being around their guitarist for this many years, the vocalist had a feeling that he wasn’t so fond of the gift. The mere fact that Toru _only_ talked about the colour was a hint. “I didn’t.” he replied. “I made it myself.”

Toru froze.

_Taka knitted a scarf? For me?_

The guitarist couldn’t believe his ears. But now he realized that it all made sense. There’s no way something like this could have been on for sale. But regardless, this made the gift even more special. To be given a scarf that was hand knitted by His Majesty Moriuchi Takahiro was indeed wonderful _despite_ how it looks.

“You don’t like it, huh?” The vocalist said softly, his face downcast. “You don’t have to lie or force yourself, you know? I know it looks like shit.”

“Taka…”

“It’s fine. I know I can’t stitch so ―” The petite man wasn’t able to complete his sentence. Before he knew it, soft lips crashed onto his, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

“Sure, I admit that it’s not the best in the world, but just knowing how much thought and time you put into this, is enough to make it the best scarf in the universe.”

The vocalist’s face brightened instantly, “Re-really?”

“Yes, Babe.” Toru said as he kissed him again.  “Now come here.”

Taka went forward and straddled his guitarist after which Toru took the scarf and draped it around both their necks. Once again, the two were engaged in a passionate lip-lock, Toru’s hands making their way downwards and into Taka’s shorts.

“Hasty, much.” The vocalist murmured against Toru’s lips.

But the guitarist only smirked. “Hoh? You haven’t seen hasty yet.”

Ironically, Taka was the one who _couldn’t wait._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
